ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Girl With the Blue Ribbon
is the twenty-first episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary Another Hyper Zetton Deathscythe shows up coinciding with the appearance of a strange girl wearing a blue ribbon. What can possibly this mean? Plot Ever since the last months, the sightings of Hyper Zetton Deathscythe and a mysterious blue-ribboned girl circulates around the internet. Remembering the Alien Zetton Maddock, they wondered if she was an acquaintance of him but debunked it as such, knowing how much that she would helped him instead if he were to be killed. Shin gets an idea and uses the locations of the sightings and summed it up on her next spot. Naomi tries to bring Gai again but much to her dismay, he vanishes again. The team trails the blue ribbon girl's possible next location, the Iwake household area and found that Gai had already arrived there with the Iwaki couple denied having met a mysterious woman but does warmly welcoming Gai again should he returns. Shibukawa appears and orders them to evacuate due to Hyper Zetton Deathscythe but instead SSP and Gai rushes to the scene. SSP witness Gai fighting the mysterious girl who seems to control Zetton before she faints and Zetton disappears upon approaching them. The blue ribbon girl named Maya was safely brought back to the Iwaki household where she revealed that "it" happened again. In the SSP office, Shibukawa revealed that the Iwaki couple used to be world travellers with no children at all. Ever since then, the VTL Squad also keep an eye on them due to their relation with Maya. Shin reveals that both Maya's bracelet and Hyper Zetton Deathscythe synchronize through her bracelet. In the Iwaki household, Maya remembers how the Iwaki household adopted her in the middle of the streets and the three of them since then living together peacefully as a family. While Wataru know that she may not be last here for long, Gai pays a visit and treat them for Mitarashi dango alongside their tea. Gai pays attention closely to Maya and asks if she remembers him but denied it. Maya recalls that she likes living with her adopted grandparents but recently she felt that she is almost becoming out of character, seeing nothing but darkness. The two claimed her having a "bad dream" however but she realizes that one day she would disappear. Hyper Zetton Deathscythe appears again and her bracelet reacts, causing her to attack Gai. SSP arrives at the scene and Shibukawa readily arms himself, declaring Maya as an alien but she was shielded by her adopted grandparents. Suddenly a familiar voice came out from Maya, telling that her appearance not only provide protection from Gai, but also managed to sway the Iwakis to her side. Naomi recalled that voice being that of Maddock to which he admits it. Her true status is Maddock's Spare, an artificial life form created by Alien Zetton Maddock as a backup unit to eliminate Gai Kurenai when attempts to directly assassinate him backfired. Maddock's Spare lives the rest of her life in the streets but her encounter with the Iwakis overloaded her memories with unnecessary data, which created a split personality known as Maya. With everything in motion, Maddock called upon Zetton and Gai tried to lure the beast away but before it can fire an attack, Maya tried to rebel against Maddock's own will. Out from his friends, Gai manages to safely transforms into Orb Origin and had a fight against Zetton before moving on to aerial combat. While Maddock was controlling Zetton, Shin pinpoints that her bracelet needs to be destroyed first and Shibukawa readily try to do so but the Iwakis stop him, seeing how Maya struggles to fight against her other half. The elder couple remind Maya of the happier times she went through with them and she tries to destroy the bracelet despite Maddock warning her that doing so will eliminate both her and his memories. Maya however did so and bid farewell to his caretakers before fainting. With Zetton weakened, Orb reclaims his Orbcalibur and throw the monster in midair before he assumes Thunder Breastar to deliver the finishing blow. Maya reawakens with no recollection of her past memories but the Iwakis remind her of her original dream to travel around the world. Kaoru gives Maya her old dress and packs it into her luggage. Gai advises to his fellow wanderer to travel as much as she likes, but at least having a place to return will be more enjoyable. Maya thanks them for everything they had done and bids farewell as she departs. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study * Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! * Orb Ring: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type! * Gai: One of Tiga's special abilities is to change his type of mode. Sky Type excels at speed and aerial battles! And today's monster... * Orb Ring: Hyper Zetton Deathscythe! * Orb: The Hyper Zetton Deathscythe. A space dinosaur that the Alien Zetton brought to earth. Those scythes on its arms were really dangerous. Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Woman: *Alien Zetton Maddock(Voice): Suit Actors * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Orb Origin **Thunder Breastar Kaiju/Seijin *Hyper Zetton Deathscythe (Reserver) *Maya Easter Eggs * This episode is a tribute to the Ultraman Leo episode, Terror of the Saucer Race Series - The Phantom Girl. * This also the first and only time when Gai transform straight to Origin form rather than his alternate forms first. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb